monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Andromeda Maior
Andromeda Maior - Nastoletnia córka kosmitów, młodsza, przyszywana siostra Cassiopei. Dziewczyna odznacza się lekceważącym podejściem do wszelkich problemów. Po prostu uważa, że szkoda życia na skupianie się na negatywach. Kosmitka jest towarzyską osobą, która nie stroni od dobrej zabawy. Do wszystkiego podchodzi od bardzo duchowej strony i nie poddaje się po pierwszej porażce. Dziewczyna ma ogromne serce do zwierząt, mimo swojego podejścia do problemów, ich krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. Andromeda interesuje się weterynarią, a swoją przyszłość wiąże waśnie z leczeniem zwierząt. Prócz tego, Andromeda uwielbia jazdę na wrotkach. Ostatnio zapisała się nawet do klubu hobbystycznego, gdzie ćwiczy pod okiem profesjonalistów. Osobowość Andromeda to dusza towarzystwa, pełna życia, spontaniczna i jak to ona chętnie mówi "wyluzowana". Cechuje ją lekkie, czasem lekceważące podejście do wszystkiego, wobec czego jest rzadko zapraszana do projektów grupowych, choć potrafi być odpowiedzialną osobą. Prace wykonuje szybko, byleby mieć je za sobą. Jest cierpliwa, ale do czasu - łatwo ją zdenerwować, a uspokoić znacznie trudniej. Łatwo znosi zmiany, jest osobą towarzyską, ale też lekko enigmatyczną, gdyż często zamyka się w swoim własnym świecie. Dziewczyna ma duszę artystki - do wszystkiego podchodzi od strony uczuciowej, nauka do niej zupełnie nie przemawia. Do wszystkiego dochodzi metodą prób i błędów. Nie udało się, trudno. Do kilku razy sztuka. Bardzo lubi towarzystwo innych osób, chociaż pewnie jak u każdego zdarzają się dni, kiedy ma wszystkich dosyć. Wygląd Andromeda jest wysoką upiorką o sinej skórze, lekko spłaszczonych oczach, źrenice mają kolor brązowy, aczkolwiek nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka. Włosy Andromeda ma w kolorach blondu i zielenii. Jej skóra pokryta jest czymś w rodzaju panczerza, z głowy kosmitki wyrastają czułki, jej uszy dla niektórych przypominają uszy psa, a ściślej mówiąc - beagle'a, są niżej położone od przeciętnych uszu i lekko oklapnięte. Brwi Andromedy mają czarny odcień. Relacje 'Rodzina' Andromeda jest córką kosmitów, wiadomo, że posiada starszą, przyszywaną siostrę, która uczy się w MATRIX'ie - Cassiopeię, lecz mają różne nazwiska z uwagi na różnych ojców. Siostry mają dobre relacje, choć nie obywa się bez chwilowych kłótni, głównie z uwagi na ich odmienne podejście do niektórych spraw. Na rodzimej planecie, dziewczyny mieszkały z matką. W przeciwieństwie do Cassiopei, Andromeda ma doskonały kontakt ze swoim ojcem, który pracuje jako organizator wycieczek. 'Dalsza rodzina' Wujostwo, kuzynostwo oraz dziadkowie Andromedy są rozsiani po całym wszechświecie, jak kosmitka mawia, ma tylu krewnych, ile gwiazd na niebie - nieskończenie wiele, a nowych wciąż przybywa. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna, chcąc nie chcąc przyjaźni się z Cassiopeią. Są po prostu na siebie skazane, a obie doszły do wniosku, że mimo chwilowych kłótni, lepiej żyć w zgodzie. 'Znajomi' Andromeda bardzo polubiła szczurołaczki Cherry Cheddar oraz Brie Camembert. Kosmitka uważa, że są niezwykle urocze, na swój wyjątkowy sposób i lubi spędzać z nimi czas. Kolejnym, dobrym znajomym kosmitki jest Vincent La Blanche, którego poznała podczas jednego z wrotkarskich meetingów. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna nieprzyjaciółkę zyskała w Sophiei Ochii, na którą wpadła podczas trwania w Straszyceum konkursu naukowego. 'Miłość' Andromeda jak ognia unika mówienia o swoich sercowych podbojach, praktycznie nikt nie wie, czy upiorka miała jakiegoś chłopaka. 'Zwierzak' Andromeda nie posiada zwierzaka, za to jest bardzo związana z Galaxą, pupilkiem Cassiopei. Lubi zajmować się zwierzakiem swej siostry, uważa, że jest urocza, a Cassiopeia nie poświca pupilkowi wystarczającej ilości czasu z uwagi na konkursy naukowe w których bierze udział. Zainteresowania 'Weterynaria' Andromeda lubi towarzystwo zwierząt i to z ich leczeniem wiąże swoją przyszłość. Jakkolwiek, do innych osób Andromeda ma niedbałe podejście, tak cierpienie zwierząt nie jest jej obce. Dziewczyna należy do miłośników zwierząt. Widok krzywdy zwierząt niesamowicie chwyta dziewczynę za serce. To dlatego zainteresowała się weterynarią. Chciałaby umieć odjąć zwierzętom bólu chociaż w małym stopniu. Ponadto, Andromeda udziela się jako wolontariuszka w schronisku, gdzie opiekuje się porzuconymi psami oraz kotami. 'Jazda na deskorolce oraz na wrotkach' kosmitka zna wiele trików deskorolkowych i chętnie się nimi popisuje. Osobiście, Andromeda bardziej preferuje wrotki. Jednym z marzeń dziewczyny jest dołączenie do prestiżowej grupy wrotkarskiej. Andromeda bardzo często po szkole uczęszcza na zajęcia w klubie hobbystycznym. Niemal wszystkie oszczędności wydaje na najnowszy sprzęt, typu wrotki czy ochraniacze. Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - Dziewczyna potrafi lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Telepatia' - Andromeda potrafi czytać innym w myślach, nie dotyczy to jedynie duchów. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po czułkach wyrastających z głowy. *Charakterystycznych uszach. *Przeciąga spółgłoski. Wystąpienia *Brak. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki:' IDromed, Andrie, Dromeid *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "To nic takiego" *'Nie rusza się bez...' - Ulubionej torebeczki oraz karty rabatowej. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Spokojną atmosferę, wolne od szkoły, spotkania z przyjaciółmi, dobrze zjeść. *'...A najmniej' - Rozstawianie jej po kątach, naukowy "bełkot" siostry, nauki ścisłe, stawianie jej przez rodsiców Cassiopei za wzór do naśladowania. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Dzieli go z Cassiopeią. Pomieszczenie jest przedzielone taśmą dzieląc go na dwie połowy. Lewa połowa urządzona jest w stylu Cassiopei, zaś prawa w stylu Andromedy. Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "uważać na człowieka” (pochodzi od greckiego słowa ανηρ ( aner ) „człowiek” w połączeniu z μεδομαι ( medomai ) „uważać na”. W mitologii greckiej Andromeda była etiopską księżniczką uratowaną z ofiary przez bohatera Perseusza. Jej imieniem nazwano gwiazdozbiór na północnym niebie. Jest to także nazwa pobliskiej galaktyki, ponieważ znajduje się (z naszego punktu widzenia) w gwiazdozbiorze. *Nazwiska jej oraz Cassiopei nie są przypadkowe, zlepione w kolejności od tej najstarszej z sióstr dają wyraz "Ursa Maior" nazwę gwiazdozbioru wielkiej niedźwiedzicy. Także kolejność imion i urodzeń sióstr nie jest przypadkowa, według mitologii Cassiopeia była matką Andromedy. *Urodziny obchodzi dwunastego czerwca. *Naszyjnik który nosi, jest rodzinną pamiątką od strony jej ojca. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2016. Andromeda ID2.jpg Andromeda Maior.jpg Włosy Andromedy związane są w kucyka po boku jej głowy, a grzywka delikatnie wpada jej na czoło. Dziewczyna ma na sobie czarny top bez rękawów, oraz wielokolorowe spodnie - biodrówki. Wokół talii ma umieszczony żółty pas,a jej szyję zdobi wysadzany kolorowymi kamieniami naszyjnik. Nadgarstki kosmitki zdobią kolorowe bransoletki - kuleczki, a uszy przebite są granatowymi kolczykami, po trzy w każdym uchu. Buty Cassiopei mają zieloną barwę, a od wewnętrznej strony niebieską, co widać doskonale gdyż u góry obuwie wywrócone jest na lewą stronę. Buty utrzymują się na obcasie złożonym z kolorowych kuleczek. Makijaż kosmitki to fioletowa pomadka do ust oraz szare cienie do powiek. Jej paznokcie pomalowane są granatowym lakierem. Miejsce Pochodzenia Galaktyka (z gr. γαλα – mleko) – duży, grawitacyjnie związany układ gwiazd, pyłu i gazu międzygwiazdowego oraz niewidocznej ciemnej materii. Typowa galaktyka zawiera od 107 do 1012 gwiazd orbitujących wokół wspólnego środka masy.thumb|left|150pxOprócz pojedynczych gwiazd, galaktyki zawierają dużą liczbę układów gwiazd oraz różnego rodzaju mgławice. Większość galaktyk ma rozmiary od kilku tysięcy do kilkuset tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odległości między galaktykami sięgają milionów lat świetlnych. Szacuje się, że w widzialnym Wszechświecie istnieje 350 miliardów dużych galaktyk oraz 3,5 biliona galaktyk karłowatych. Wszystkie te galaktyki tworzą 25 miliardów grup galaktyk zawartych w 10 milionach supergromad galaktyk.Galaktyka, wewnątrz której znajduje się Układ Słoneczny, to Droga Mleczna. Najdalsza znana obecnie galaktyka (o potwierdzonej odległości) to EGS-zs8-1. Klasyczny potwór Kosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego.thumb|left|120px Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego). Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Galeria Andromeda Maior.jpg|pierwszy rysunek postaci Od innych Andromeda Skullette.png|Skull Andromedy by PixieGiggler Meta timeline *'2016' - wraz z rozpoczęciem projektu Cassiopeia Ursa, zostaje ujawnione że jej siostra przyrodnia uczy się w Straszyceum. *'2016' - wnioski Rochi o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Andromeda Maior. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Andromedą oraz tekst. *'20.02.18' - Andromeda zostaje wreszcie opublikowana. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Galaktyka Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija